No One Can Tame Her
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Nightmares of L'Drago haunt Ryuga. He can't help but be afraid. But he comes to a realization...


**I guess you could say this is a sequal to 'Stay my prince' but it really isn't. Hope you like it.  
P.S During when he and Kenta are traveling (even though I haven't seen any of those episodes yet, which makes me sad :( )  
**

* * *

_Ryuga walked down the never ending hallway and stopped at one of the doors. He didn't know why but he just stood there, staring at it with a blank expression. His hand touched the handle, it turned as easy as cutting butter, and he entered it. He suddenly found himself outside and a bright orange L'Drago flying around at the speed of light. Ryuga found himself just standing there, watching her fly around, but suddenly a small flame fell down right in front of him. Then another, and another, and another. Ryuga jumped back as one nearly hit him. He looked back up as L'Drago turned that evil purple color and roared at him._

_"L'Drago! No, stop!" Ryuga called out to her. But she did not listen to him. She charged at him and Ryuga ran from her, but she merely followed him. She rapped herself around him and her grip tightened. "Stop L'Drago! Please, stop!" Ryuga screamed in pain as she crushed him. "L'Drago! Please!" Ryuga couldn't breathe, and right when he thought she was going to kill him she turned orange again and suddenly let him go.  
_

_"Ryuga!" she said worriedly. Ryuga looked up at her and crawled away. L'Drago looked almost hurt at this.  
_

_"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Ryuga screamed at her and ran away. L'Drago didn't move to follow him as he threw the door open and ran down the hall. L'Drago could be tamed, but she would never again be his friend! Never again would he trust her like that again! Never! Never! Never...  
_

Ryuga shot into a sitting position and gasped. He looked over at Kenta as he lay down on the ground, asleep. Ryuga looked into the small embers of what was left of the fire he had made in the evening. Ryuga leaned up against the rock behind him and pulled his knees up close. He stared into the embers and sighed. The nightmares were getting more and more frequent and realistic to some points.

"Ry-Ryuga?" came Kenta's tired voice. Ryuga put down his knees and looked over at Kenta who was rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. Normally Ryuga would grunt and ignore him completely, but his nightmare made him a bit kinder than normal. "What are you doing *yawn* up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. Kenta merely nodded and stared into the embers. "That doesn't mean you can't." His voice got some of its normal harshness in this sentence. Kenta looked at him curiously as Ryuga gave him something that resembled a glare but it wasn't quite that. Kenta gave another small yawn and Ryuga had to stop himself from yawning as well. **(Good lord now I'm yawning!)**

"But-" Kenta started but Ryuga gave him another glare. Kenta was silent, but that only lasted a moment. If he was going to travel with Ryuga he couldn't let him push him around all the time. "Not that you care, but I haven't fallen asleep because I'm to cold." Ryuga looked over at the kid and was surprised at the glare Kenta was giving him. Kenta curled up closer to himself and stared into the embers.

"You could've mentioned that earlier," Ryuga muttered. Kenta looked over at him with an expression of confusion covering his features. Ryuga stood up and uncliped his jacket. He walked over to Kenta and lay his jacket gently over him. Kenta was surprised by his tenderness and watched, a bit shocked, as Ryuga slide himself down to sit against the tree beside Kenta. Ryuga refused to make eye contact as he stared into the embers.

Was he really scared of L'Drago? Is that what his dreams were telling him? He couldn't help but wonder about that. Or was it that L'Drago didn't know what to think of him? Both? He didn't like this! It was irritating! He sighed a bit and made the decision to lay down. He rested his head on his arms and stared through the trees at the stars. L'Drago could be tamed, but she could not be his friend again. Was that really true? Could he never...

Ryuga's thoughts came to an abrupt stop and his eyes widened greatly. He looked down to see Kenta's head laying on his chest. And the darn kid pulled the jacket off of him! Ryuga reached over and pulled the jacket back over Kenta, he shifted slightly. Ryuga lay there a moment looking down at Kenta. He chuckled a bit and looked back up at the stars. He yawned and closed his eyes. He grunted as Kenta moved against him. Ryuga lay his arm over him to make him stop. Thankfully he did so and Ryuga yawned once more...

_He found himself screaming as L'Drago roared at him. Ryuga fell backwards and L'Drago grabbed him in his teeth. Although he wouldn't say this to anyone else, Ryuga was just a tiny bit scared of hights. Ok, really scared of hights! He squeezed his eyes shuts and L'Drago let him fall, but caught him in her tail and stared to squeeze him._

_"Fool! No ONE can tame me!" she hissed at him. Ryuga was curious as to why she put emphases on the word 'one'. He looked at her. Could it be that she meant the number? Maybe, just maybe, two could tame her? Ryuga gasped and looked behind him as he heard something yell in anger.  
_

_"Go Sagittario!" And that's when it clicked...  
_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please let me know!  
**


End file.
